Naruto, The Wind Devil
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going bros!? My name is Demongod123 and I'm bringing you a new fanfiction.**

 **My first ever Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover fanfiction.**

 **Naruto's girls will be: Mira, Levy, and Juvia. Why? Because I said so.**

 **If you can't tell, Naruto is using Wind Magic**

 **Summary: Raised by the Wind Devil, Pazuzu. Naruto Uzumaki is a wizard of Fairy Tail. Will this Wind Devil Slayer beat the challenges ahead of him, or will it get the better of him?**

 **Naruto, The Wind Devil**

 **Chapter 1- Enter the slayer**

~X770~

A young spiky haired blonde blue eyed child is seen in a grassy field inhaling air.

The child is five years old and has light tan skin. The child is 3'1" tall and is wearing a black t-shirt, white shorts, and black shoes. His cheeks are slightly rounded with baby fat.

This child is Naruto Uzumaki

"I… I did it tou-san." Naruto said after inhaling more air.

" **Very** **good** **Naruto, but not** **very great.** " A deep voice said from in front the child.

Naruto looked up to see a large creature.

The creature is 20' tall and has a human like appearance. The creature has a silver scale skin and a bat like nose. The creature is wearing black samurai armor with black hair reaching its knees. On its back, is a pair of black bat wings with a 30' wingspan.

This is the Wind Devil, Pazuzu

" **Your rage looked strong, but had no strength behind it.** " Pazuzu said as Naruto started to breath normally.

"That was my hundredth try already, but for someone else it could be their fiftieth." Naruto said as he took in more air.

" **Wind Devil Rage!** " Naruto yelled as he sent a dark silver tornado at Pazuzu.

~X777~

"Tou-san where are you?!" Naruto yelled as he stood on top of a hill.

Naruto now 12 and stands at 5'4". He lost a lot of baby fat, but still had a small amount. He is only wearing white pants with black combat boots.

Strapped to his back is a strange single edge sword. (Bloodscythe from Blazblue)

Naruto spent the whole day looking for Pazuzu, but could not find him.

~X782~

It's been five years since Pazuzu left Naruto.

In that time, Naruto still continued to train and hone his skills while looking for his father.

Given the chance, he learned other types of magic

He now stands at 5'11" as a seventeen year old. His blonde hair is still spiky and he keeps a small amount in a ponytail reaching the bottom of his neck. He lost all of his baby fat and has an angular and chiseled face.

He keeps it behind a black mask that resembles a silver skeleton jaw, but it has fangs instead of normal teeth. The mask reaches up to the middle of his nose.

He is wearing a black trench coat with the kanji for wind on the back in silver. He has on a silver samurai breastplate, black pants with a silver belt, and black combat boots.

Strapped to the back of his waist is Bloodscythe

"Hey Naruto, where are we?" A slightly high pitched voice said from inside the trench coat said.

Reaching into it, Naruto pulled out a fox kit. The kit was red with black tipped ears, paws, and tail. The fox has a white underbelly, black nose, and brown eyes.

This is Kurama. A fox able to use magic to speak telepathically.

"I don't have the foggiest idea." Naruto said as he stepped into a clearing.

"Lisanna!"

Naruto looked ahead to see two white haired girls in front of a giant beast.

" **Flash Step**." Naruto said as he and Kurama disappeared and reappeared in front of the girls.

He then was reaching for Bloodscythe until the girl with shorter white hair stopped him.

"Stop! He's our brother!" She shouted as Naruto stopped reaching for his sword.

"Hold him please." Naruto said as he handed her Kurama.

If it wasn't for the situation, she would've screamed 'Kawaii' and hugged the fox.

" **Wind Devil Binding Tornado.** " Naruto said as he clapped his hands and pushed forward. Then a wide tornado formed around the beast.

" **Flash Step.** " Naruto said as he flashed away in a blur of silver and black.

~X~

He reappeared inside the tornado ten feet above the beast. " **Guillotine Drop!** " Naruto said as he went down and kicked the beast on top of the head and accidentally leaving a scar on its right eye.

The beast then shrunk down to a young teen in only blue pants.

Naruto then let the tornado disappear and the two girls ran to their brother.

"Elfman!" Both girls cried out as the checked on their unconscious brother.

Seeing as he was ok, both let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, my name is Mirajane Strauss. These are my younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna Strauss." Mira said as she cried tears of joy.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki. You're welcome. This little guy is Kurama." Naruto said as the fox kit jumped on his shoulder. "Here let me take care of that." Naruto said as his hands were covered in blue green magic.

In minutes, Naruto healed their wounds.

"How can we ever repay you?" Mira asked the Devil Slayer.

"I don't know, but after five years of looking for tou-san. I wanna join a guild or something." Naruto said she scratching Kurama's ear, much to the kits pleasure.

"You can join our guild. Its called Fairy Tail." Lisanna said with Mira agreeing.

"Sure, I heard Fairy Tail is the strongest guild right now." Naruto said as he picked up Elfman and walked with the girls.

 **Done! My first ever Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover fanfiction.**

 **Here are Naruto's moves so far:**

 **Wind Devil Rage- Sends a large tornado at his opponent. Much like Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar.**

 **Wind Devil Binding Tornado- Surrounds his opponent in a tornado.**

 **Guillotine Drop- Basically the Raikage's attack.**

 **Flash Step- Enhances Naruto's speed to a speed faster than sound.**

 **So next chapter, Naruto joins Fairy Tail and then the canon starts.**

 **Next time on Naruto, The Wind Devil. Chapter 2- Joining the Fairy's and Two Years.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow fanfiction readers, Demongod123 here with a new chapter to Naruto, The Wind Devil.**

 **With a question I got, Naruto will not learn Sky Devil Slaying magic. He will have a second element like Natsu's Lightning Flame. My choices are: Fire, and Shadow. (Actually these are the only ones I could think of, but the names I came up with sound awesome to me. Blazing Wind and Dark Wind.)**

 **For pairing: Mira, Levy, and Juvia. If you have an idea, Pm or leave a comment.**

 **For the person who asked for Naruto's magic: Wind Devil Slayer Magic, Clone Magic, Healing Magic, Requip Magic, and Gravity Magic. (Just think the Deva Path's powers.)**

 **Summary: Raised by the Wind Devil, Pazuzu. Naruto Uzumaki is a wizard of Fairy Tail. Will this Wind Devil Slayer beat the challenges ahead of him, or will it get the better of him?**

 **Naruto, The Wind Devil**

 **Chapter 2- Joining the Fairies and 2 years**

On the way to Magnolia Town, Elfman woke up and begged for his sister's forgiveness. Now they were on a train to Magnolia Town.

"So Naruto-san, what kind of magic do you use?" Lisanna asked, as it looked like advanced wind magic. "Well I now three other types of magic, but I'm a Wind Devil Slayer." Naruto said from beside Elfman.

"Wind Devil Slayer?" The two younger strauss siblings said. Mira however, remembers Naruto saying **Wind Devil Binding Tornado**.

"While Devil Slaying Magic is not well known as Dragon or God Slayer Magic, it is used for the same thing, Slaying Devils, and just like the other two; a Devil Slayer can eat their own element. Since I am a Wind Devil Slayer, I eat wind." Naruto said as he showed them a well drawn picture of what he just explained.

"It's true, I've seen Naruto eat a whole tornado." Kurama said from the devil slayer's lap. Only to get taken by Lisanna and smothered while being called cute.

"Well you are the first Devil Slayer I've met, but we know a Dragon Slayer." Mira said as she had a mental image of Natsu. "Alright, I've never fought a Dragon Slayer before!" Naruto said with a small dark silver tornado coming out of his mouth.

"He reminds me of Natsu." The strauss siblings said with a deadpan. Well Mira and Elfman said that, Lisanna was too busy playing with Kurama.

"Oh before I forget, how can Kurama talk." Lisanna asked the devil slayer. "I'm not sure either, all I know is he can." Naruto said with a shrug as the fox kit jumped back to his shoulder. "I think there's a lacrama inside him or something." Naruto said with a hand on his masked chin as he was thinking.

~X~

"Alright we're here!" Lisanna said from outside the guild. "Fairy Tail is freaking manly!" Elfman said as he flexed his arms. 'I don't get it.' Naruto thought with a deadpan.

"We're back!" The strauss siblings yelled as they kicked the guild doors open.

"Welcome back!"

"Who's that guy?"

"What a cute fox!"

"FIGHT ME!" You all know who yelled that.

"Welcome back you three. Oh and I see you brought a new member." Master Makarov said as he walked up to the returning wizards. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself with a bow. "Ani I'm Kurama!" Kurama said from on top of Naruto's head.

"So I take it you want to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov said with a smile. "Yup, I've been traveling for five years. Kurama and I want a place to call home." naruto said as he took the kit from his head.

"Alright, where you you want your guild stamp?" Makarov asked as he got a stamp… from somewhere. Naruto took off his trench coat and pointed to his left bicep. "Right here, in the darkest silver you got!" Naruto said as the master placed his guild stamp on.

"Excuse me, but why is the guild called Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked the master. "Do fairies have tails? Do they even exist… Like them, this place is an eternal mystery… A never ending adventure!" Makarov shouted with the guild members cheering.

"Hey new guy, FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted as he charged with a fire encased fist. Naruto caught the fist and threw him into a wall. "Alright, let's take this outside." Naruto said as he walked out the guild doors.

~X~

Outside, the two fighters were ten meters away from each other. Cana started a betting pool…

The members placed bets on Natsu. "Cana, 1,000 jewels on Naruto." Mira said shocking the members. "Ok Mira." Cana said as she took more money.

"Are both fighters ready?" Makarov asked the two. "Let's get this over with/ I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Naruto and Natsu said as the master signaled the fight to start.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted as he charged with a flaming fist. Naruto cracked his knuckles.

Naruto dodged the fist and kicked him in the back. "Lesson 1: Taijutsu" Naruto said as he caught Natsu's fist and kneed him in the gut. He then kicked the dragon slayer in the face which sent him flying.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu yelled as he sent his most iconic technique at his opponent. What surprised them all is that Naruto used his bare hands to stop it.

"Lesson 2: Kenjutsu." Naruto said as he grabbed the hilt to Bloodscythe. Naruto flashed away and reappeared behind. He then slammed the spine on the sword into Natsu's back.

The dragon slayer was sent flying and Naruto reappeared to stop Natsu. "I think you've had enough Natsu." Naruto said as he placed the dragon slayer on the floor. "I'm not done yet! **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** " Natsu said as he jumped back and charged at Naruto. Natsu was covered in fire and was charging head first.

"Lesson 3: Magic. **Almighty Push**." Naruto said as a wall of magic was in front of Natsu's path. Natsu stopped moving and was sent flying back.

Natsu was sent flying back and hit his head on a tree. When Makarov checked Natsu, he declared Naruto the winner as Natsu was unconscious.

"Damnit!"

"I can't believe Natsu lost."

"My money, gone!"

"This guy is strong."

"Cana, my money." Mira said as Cana handed her the money. "So gaki, you're a Gravity Magic user?" Makarov asked as Naruto carried the unconscious dragon slayer. "Nope, I know different magic types. My main magic is wind. I'm a Wind Devil Slayer." Naruto said with a small chuckle.

"A Devil Slayer? I'm surprised, not many are common like Dragon or God Slayers." Makarov said as he know's some guilds with slayers. ""If you don't believe me, I can show you." Naruto said as he put Natsu down. Walking to the cliff side facing the ocean, Naruto took in some air.

Many guild members were wondering what he was doing. Natsu, who just woke up, was wondering if he was a dragon slayer.

" **Wind Devil's Rage!** " Naruto yelled as he let out a large dark silver tornado out. It was bigger than anything Natsu has ever done. Naruto then stopped his rage and looked at the shocked guild members.

"D-Dragon Slayer?" Natsu said as he pointed at the new member. "Nope, I'm a Wind Devil Slayer." Naruto said, making some members wonder what was a devil slayer.

~Two years later, start of canon~

"Man that job was easy." Naruto said to A now Kurama. A now 19 year old Naruto Uzumaki stands at 6'1". To honor his tou-san, Naruto is wearing a dark silver samurai armor. (Just think a dark silver version of Tobirama's armor. Just his under clothing doesn't have sleeves.) He still has his mask on… Bloodscythe is still strapped to the back of his waist. He keeps his hair in a small ponytail that reaches the bottom of his neck.

"Beating a nest of wyverns isn't easy." Kurama said with a deadpan on his fox face. Kurama didn't change much, only he's bigger now. He somehow grew another tail.

In the two years he was in Fairy Tail, Naruto became an S-class mage of the guild. Also in those two years, he became teacher and brother figure to Natsu. The dragon slayer wouldn't give up until he beat Naruto in a fight, and that never happened.

"Man, I can't wait to see everybody again." Naruto said with a small chuckle. He made friends with almost everybody. Laxus didn't like the devil slayer, and Erza's dictator like personality clashed with naruto's laid back and calm personality.

"Say Kurama, what about a flashy entrance?" Naruto said with a smirk behind his mask. "Let's do it!" Kurama yelled as the duo were surrounded by a small tornado.

~X~

Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall, it was a normal day. Well normal guild wise until Erza showed up.

It only got worse when a literal tornado tornado appeared in the middle of the guild. The females in dresses or skirts had to keep their hands on it to keep the men from peaking. "Whats going on!" Lucy asked her teammate, Natsu.

When the tornado died, Naruto stood there with an eye smile. "Yo!" Naruto said with a laid back tone.

"NII-SAN, FIGHT ME!"

Naruto took a step to the left to avoid a flying Natsu. He then kicked him to a nearby wall.

"Again Natsu, you can't just charge in wildly in a fight." Naruto said with a small chuckle.

He then was dogpiled by the guild members, minus Erza Lisanna and Lucy. "Lisanna, who's that?" Lucy asked the youngest strauss. "He's Naruto Uzumaki. One of the guilds S-class mages." Lisanna said as she went to check on Natsu.

"Naruto, stop causing such a ruckus in the guild!" You all know who said that.

"Hmm? You say something?" Naruto said while catching a sword between his fingers.

After five minutes of this, Erza calmed down and asked help from Natsu, Gray and reluctantly Naruto. "You three, meet me at Magnolia Station tomorrow at ten sharp." Erza said as she left the guild. The other three nodded and left to prepare.

 **Done! Sorry if the first and probably this one is rushed.**

 **Anyways, some things about Naruto will be based off of Kakashi. Why? Because I think it will be funny.**

 **If you have any suggestion to more magic Naruto or someone else should learn, Pm or leave a comment.**

 **After this, I will work on my new story. (I won't work on the Naruhina one shot story because I'm not sure you all liked it. If you do, Pm me on some changes and I might do a story on it.)**

 **This has been Demongod123, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello audience, new update for The Wind Devil! But I have some new story ideas I will publish after I update The Terminator.**

 **I have decided to change the pairings, so now it is Mirajane and Levy. If anyone want's Juvia back, just PM me and I'll bring her back.**

 **Oh and I decided to get rid of the Flash Step.**

 **And to the person who PM'd me while I was writing this, I'm NOT going for Clinton or Trump.**

 **Summary: Raised by the Wind Devil, Pazuzu. Naruto Uzumaki is a wizard of Fairy Tail. Will this Wind Devil Slayer beat the challenges ahead of him, or will it get the better of him?**

 **Naruto, The Wind Devil**

 **Chapter 3- Lullaby**

"Erza wants us to be here, but she's two hours late!" Natsu yelled as he stomped around. "Quiet flame brain, or do you want Erza to beat you again." Gray said causing another fight between them.

"Is no one wondering where Naruto is?" Lucy asked to her fellow mages. "Ay! Naruto is always late." Happy said as he munched on a fish. "Yo! Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life." Naruto said as he appeared in a small whirlwind, causing Lucy to put her hands on her skirt.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." Erza said as she walked up with a large wagon filled with suitcases. "You kept us waiting Erza." Naruto said with an 'I don't care' tone.

"You also just got here." Lucy said with a deadpan expression but no one heard her. "Erza, I'll help on one condition." Natsu said, causing Gray Lucy and Happy to back up. "What is it Natsu?" Erza asked, but knowing to involved a fight.

"That I can fight Nii-san when we get back!" Natsu yelled as he pointed to the Wind Devil Slayer. "I accept the challenge, Natsu." Naruto said with a thumbs up.

~X~

On the train, Natsu looked like he was gonna die from motion sickness. "It's sad who you talked big, but got motion sickness." Naruto said from beside him. "F-Fuck you!" Natsu yelled but covered his mouth.

"Come here Natsu." Erza said as Lucy moved. "Um, you do know he has a girlfriend right?" Naruto asked the Titania. "Of course I know!" She yelled with a red face.

Erza then slammed Natsu into her breastplate, knocking him out. "So Erza, not to sound rude, but what is your magic?" Lucy asked the S-class mage. "It's not rude to ask that." Erza said with a smile, and not like she just knocked someone unconscious.

"Ay! Her magic is pretty, it makes people bleed!" Happy yelled. "Personally I find Gray's magic more beautiful." Erza said as Gray made an ice fairy tail guild mark. "Well, what about Naruto?" Lucy asked as he looked at him.

"My magic is similar to Natsu's. However, instead of slaying dragons, it's used to slay devils." Naruto said as it shocked Lucy. "So Erza, what did you need help with?" Gray asked her.

"While I was on the road, I heard a group of dark wizards talking about a magic item they acquired. They called it Lullaby." Erza said in a serious tone.

"Lullaby, as in the demon flute created by Zeref?" Naruto asked in a serious tone. "Yes, how did you know?" Erza asked the son of Pazuzu. "Tou-san told me he fought Lullaby before and won." Naruto said, shocking the mages.

~X~

"Well, we're here." Erza said as they walked away from the train. "Where's Natsu?" Naruto said as he didn't see the pink haired dragon slayer anywhere.

They looked back at the train and saw Natsu stick his head out the window as the train departed.

"... I'll get him." Naruto said as he ran after the train.

As soon as he caught up, the side of the train exploded and Natsu was sent out.

"Natsu!" Naruto yelled as he caught him. "Naruto Natsu!" Erza yelled as they drove by in a magic mobile.

"What happened?" Erza asked as they jumped on the magic mobile. "Some guy attacked me and he had a weird flute that had a skull and eyes." Natsu said as he then got motion sickness.

"You fool! That was Lullaby!" Erza yelled at Natsu. "Did you forget that you knocked him out?" Naruto said, making her stay quiet.

 **~Timeskip to Oshibana Station ~**

"Is anyone gonna stop that?" Lucy asked as Erza was knocking out guards who didn't answer her. "Give it a minute." Naruto said as he waited.

Like that, Erza stopped and they went inside to confront Eisenwald.

"Looks like the flies caught up." Kageyama said from the large group of Eisenwald wizards. "Hand over Lullaby!" Erza yelled to the dark guild. "If you want it, come get it!" Kageyama yelled as he sent a wave of shadow magic at them.

Only to have the magic attack destroyed by **Blood-Scythe**. "I'm leaving you all to handle them." Erigor said as he flew away. "Get back here!" Erza yelled as she requiped a sword. "Natsu, Gray, Naruto, you three split up and look for Erigor." Erza said as they nodded and went in three separate directions.

~X~

With Naruto, he took the path to the left. "Where did he go?" Naruto asked as he ran down the hall with his hand on his sword.

"Stand down Novice!" A male voice from in front of Naruto yelled. The man was wearing a stereotypical wizard outfit with a wooden staff in his hands.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He said as he slammed his staff on the ground, only to have a small cloud of dust to kick up.

Naruto took out a small pebble and threw it at the guy's knee. The guy fell over and whining about his knee. "Weak." Naruto said as he ran past him.

~X~

A while later, Naruto went back to the main part of the station where the rest of his fellow Fairy Tail mages were. "Did anyone find him?" Naruto ran to them. "He's going to the guild master's meeting to play Lullaby!" Erza yelled which shocked Naruto.

"And now we can't escape because of this wind barrier Erigor made." Lucy said as she pointed outside. "I got it." Naruto said as he stepped up to the barrier.

Naruto opened his mouth under his mask and began to inhale the wind. After a minute, the barrier was gone.

"Let's go!" Natsu asked as Happy picked him up and flew away. "Natsu!" Naruto said as a magic circle appeared on his back and bat like wings with a 15 foot wingspan were on his back.

He then flew after the pink haired dragon slayer. "Is anyone gonna question that?" Lucy asked as she got in the magic mobile. "No time for questions!" Erza yelled as she drove after them.

~X~

"Erigor!" Naruto and Natsu yelled as they caught up to the 'shinigami'. "Looks like you little flies caught up." Erigor said as he stopped to look at them. "No… more." Happy said as he panted and fell to the floor. Well he would've if Natsu didn't catch him.

"Natsu, sit this one out. I'll handle this." Naruto said as he pulled out **Blood-Scythe** in its scythe form. "Ha!" Erigor yelled as he sent a wave of wind magic at Naruto.

Naruto inhaled it, which caused Erigor to get mad. "That's some ok wind. Let me show you mine! **Wind Devil's Raging Tornado!** " Naruto said as he sent a large dark silver tornado at Erigor.

When the attack hit, the others finally got there. "Erigor!" Kageyama yelled as the said mage fell to the floor. "Got it." Naruto said as he took Lullaby from the unconscious Erigor.

Unknown to him, his shadow began to shift. His shadow grabbed the flute and threw it to Erigor. "Fools!" Kageyama yelled as he drove away. "Bastard!" Naruto yelled as he created clones and flew after him.

 **~Timeskip to after Makarov talked to Kageyama~**

"I'm sick of this!" Lullaby yelled as he turned into his demon form. " **At last! Wait… Pazuzu! Where are you! I can smell you!** " Lullaby yelled as he looked around.

"Tou-san isn't here! You can deal with me! His son!" Naruto yelled as his wings appeared on his back. " **Ah, if I cannot kill Pazuzu. I will kill his son!** " Lullaby yelled as he swung at Naruto.

Naruto swung his blade at Lullaby's hand and cut it off. " **My hand! Wait, that blade… MY MISSING FANG!** " Lullaby yelled as Naruto noticed one of the large fangs were missing.

" **Wind Devil's Hurricane Barrage!** " Naruto yelled as he sent balls of wind at Lullaby. The wind tore threw him making multiple holes in him.

"Natsu, time for the finisher!" Naruto yelled as he landed next to the dragon slayer.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu sent his signature attack at the demon.

" **Wind Devil's Rage!** " Naruto sent a tornado which was two times bigger than Natsu's roar.

" **Unison Raid: Roar of the Demonic Dragon!** " Both yelled as the two attacked merged to a flaming tornado which hit Lullaby which caused a large explosion.

"Wow!

"This is the power of Fairy Tail!?"

"Go Naruto-sama!"

These were the shouts of the guild masters and other mages yelled.

When the smoke of the explosion cleared up, Lullaby was gone… but there was a large crater where the meeting hall was.

"They over did it!" Every other mage yelled as the Fairy Tail mages ran away.

 **Done! Sorry this took a while to come up with. And to give you all a spoiler on my new stories I will be writing, Naruto will crossover with Highschool DxD, Akame ga Kiru, and Absolute Duo.**

 **This has been Demongod123, signing out.**


End file.
